


Who Said That?

by KazueEmiko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comedy, Confusion, Crossover, F/F, Swearing, caspar and linhardt are slightly hinted mind you, lots of swearing from zero, same voice actor for the three characters, using the ENG voice for reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko
Summary: Byleth becomes extremely confused when there are two people who share the same, exact voice as Edelgard...





	Who Said That?

**Author's Note:**

> Tara Platt voice acts Zero (Drakengard 3) and Mitsuru (Persona 3) also. So... what if Byleth and Edelgard bumped into the two characters? Nothing serious here. Hope you enjoy it! I had fun writing this. :)

Supernatural wasn’t exactly something Byleth had thought long and hard about. In a country full of monsters and magical voodoos, nothing could shake the foundations of reality for her, save it for the occasional ghost stories. The same could be said for the Adrestian Empire’s noble. There was nothing that would falter the rising emperor. With the two together, they were a fearsome storm to deal with.

“FUCK!”

Byleth smashed her nose against a wooden pole from shock. She backed away from the solid object by a couple of steps, one hand covering the rattled cartilage. Tears prickled from the professor’s slanted eyes as she silently mumbled her anguish. Edelgard, who stood nearby at the weapon shop, rushed to her girlfriend’s aid. The student hovered her hands over Byleth’s scrunched face.

“Are you okay?” Concern dripped from her words; Edelgard eyes were fixated on the concealed nose. “You didn’t break anything, did you?”

The professor suppressed more of her incomprehensible grumbles. She slowly shook her head and removed her hand. Byleth’s fingertips brushed the skin beneath her throbbing nose. No blood. For an audible collision with the wooden stick, she must have been blessed by the heavens above to retain her nose’s structure. Edelgard felt her shoulders slump. The white-haired’s lips formed a small smile as she retracted her hands.

“You should be more careful.”

“I will.”

Hm, wasn’t there something that she also wanted to say…? Byleth stoic facial features hardened, her brows furrowed. Her girlfriend had an imaginary question mark pop up from the top of her head at the odd reaction.

“Professor, is there something on my face?” Byleth shook her head. The student frowned in return. “Okay… so what is it?”

“I’ve never heard of a noble curse as loudly as you.”

Edelgard’s eyes temporarily widened. “You must have been mistaken. You know I would never curse.”

“I don’t think I could have mistaken your voice.”

Tension began to formulate as the two shot glares at each other. One from disappointment, one from frustration. This is what happens when you pit a stubborn individual against another similarly stubborn individual. It didn’t help that they were both in a romantic relationship either. Two of them were clearly not going to budge from their position.

Civilians in the background could not help but steal a glance at their direction. In the middle of the marketplace, it was rare to find arguments and fights break out, especially the fact that this was on monastery’s ground. Security guards from the front entrance felt their eyes narrow as Byleth and Edelgard engaged in a verbal warfare.

“They’re fighting again?” Linhardt stifled a yawn as he and Caspar walked from the fish market. In their hands, they held a bag destined for an upcoming lunch. The short male glanced over his shoulder as his friend remarked, “I’m still surprised they didn’t break up.”

“Hey,” Caspar playfully smacked his knuckles on the magus’s shoulder. “Lover’s quarrel. It shows just how close they are to each other.”

“…you think we can ever achieve something like that together?”

“Did you say something?”

Linhardt shook his head, his expression sparing no emotion. “It’s nothing.”

“Oh, really?” The grappler clicked his tongue. “Now you’re making me even more curious!”

“Not telling you…”

“Come on, Linhardt!”

As the two boys began their own set of argument (more like one-sided), Edelgard huffed back at the marketplace. The white-haired rested her hand on her forehead and shook her head.

“This is ridiculous, Professor. I can’t believe you can’t believe in me!”

“I would believe in you if you would stop lying.”

“How could you say that?!”

“Aren’t you two the biggest dumbasses I’ve ever seen.”

Oh, that did it! Byleth fumed and raised her finger up; the brick-like expression she wore faltered. How dare Edelgard curse again! That— wait a minute…

Byleth’s mouth opened, but no words came out, and her pointer drooped. That voice… It was clearly Edelgard’s. However, her furious girlfriend was standing right in front of her, lips sealed. Although the princess would like to demand an apology, that wasn’t the first thing that popped to mind. Instead, she too was frozen in her spot. The two females, like a robot, turned their head to the speaker.

It was an alluring woman. The pink flower blossomed from one eye, her white attire and hair matching it with elegance, save it for the black ribbon and markings on her foreign clothes. When Byleth’s and Edelgard’s eyes shifted over to the weapon on her waist, it was unlike anything they’ve ever seen in Fodlan. Clearly this arrogant woman was not from this country.

“…excuse me?”

Edelgard was the first one to speak up, albeit quieter than normal. To the stranger’s amusement, she possessed the same tonality as hers. A smirk flashed through the 19-year-old as her prosthetic left hand motioned on the side.

“I said, ‘ You’re both the biggest dumbasses I’ve ever seen.’ ”

“I’m not sure what you are trying to get at by insulting us.”

“I wouldn’t be saying anything if you chickenshits weren’t making so much fucking ruckus.”

“Are we THAT bothersome that you had to say something?”

“It’s already fucking loud enough here. If you both don’t shut up, I’m gonna stab my eardrums with a fork.”

The frustration and irritation that was once placed on her professor shifted its course. Edelgard had marched right up to the taller female no older than by one year. It was a bit comedic seeing the height difference between the two. (Unfortunately, Edelgard is still the short one.) Hands bunched into fists, the axe-wielder flung her status at the foul-mouthed woman.

“I hope you understand that this is no way to speak to a princess from the Adrestian Empire.”

“Uh… sure,” the other white-haired rolled her eyes. “Not like I care. Royal or not, we’re all the fucking same.”

That was something the noble agreed with, ironically. Regardless, Edelgard furthered her defense. She needs to disperse the growing crowd that began to surround the three figures. A huff came from her direction. 

“I suggest that you leave us alone, and I want you to apologize to my professor.”

“Professor?”

Byleth felt a chill run down her spine. That sharp gaze from the stranger was not uncommon, but it clenched her soul in a tight grip. Emotional reactions were something she had difficulty expressing. In this case, the teal-haired shuddered and allowed fear to creep into her eyes. There was also the voice from the taller female… That voice was literally the same as Edelgard’s. It was like watching Edelgard argue with herself! Another shudder reverberated through her spinal cord.

_‘ This has to be a dream. ‘_

Sensing the discomfort from the older woman, the stranger could not help but burst into a fit of laughter. Edelgard leapt an inch off the ground as a result. How funny for the newcomer! What kind of situation was she subjected to now? As if being thrust into this world without Mikhail, the Intoners, and their Disciples wasn’t enough, now she had to deal with this nonsense?

“This is so fucking stupid.”

The other female eventually approached Byleth. Sweat flew out of the teacher’s head as they stood in close proximity. Maybe it was a little too close… Byleth felt the taller woman stare down at her by a few centimeters.

“…”

Yep, she’s nothing like her Edelgard.

“Sorry about it.”

“?!”

That… was rather tame. Truth be told, Byleth had expected the opposite. The stranger blinked. Then, she placed a hand on her hip, the corner of her lips twitched.

“Look, asshole, just because I seem like a bitch doesn’t mean I don’t know when to apologize.”

“…”

“…”

Without warning, Byleth felt a strong grip around her face. The professor’s chin tilted upward from the foreigner’s action. Her cheeks were somewhat squished, her heart raced as the other’s lips twitched once more. That glower was clearly not going away any time soon.

“A fucking rock has more expression than you…”

“…”

Someone just had to say it. It was a common remark that many individuals, including some of her own students, dare say. However, no one dared to blurt it out in front of her face. It was heartless! Byleth and Jeralt made it clear to the three Houses that she simply lacks the ability to freely express her emotions. Even after diving into a romantic relationship with the Black Eagle’s house leader, Byleth struggled to put forth anything more than disappointment, surprise, and content. She was still a budding plant. The fact that this outsider threw the fact at her face felt more like a punch than a gentle jab.

_‘ I thought I got better… ‘_

The ex-mercenary realized that she had held her breath after the woman released her hold. Byleth rubbed the affected area. She may have not much to say out loud, but Edelgard has plenty to say in her stead. The youngster immediately ran up to her girlfriend’s side once the newcomer turned her back to them. Edelgard is one of the three individuals that could read beyond Byleth’s blank expression. A single gaze into the teacher’s hues said plenty.

“You have a lot of nerves saying that to Byleth.”

“Just speaking the truth.”

“Who exactly are you?” This time, it was Byleth who spoke up. She placed a hand on Edelgard’s shoulder the instant the student cracked open her lips; the teal-haired continued. “Is there a reason why you came here?”

The sword-wielder stopped in her track. Ah— now this woman is getting it. Cutting right past the prattles. Had she responded with another topic in mind, she would have left the teacher and student hanging. Then, without turning around, she said,

“Zero.”

“…Zero?”

“Yep. That’s my name.” Zero, the Intoner, reverted her attention to the two again. “I got lost. Don’t know where the hell I am, don’t know why the hell I’m here.”

Byleth blinked. Before she could say anything, Edelgard cut her off.

“Well, this is something you don’t hear every day.”

“?”

Edelgard is certainly speaking her mind out today, isn’t she? The ex-mercenary glanced. So far, the noble instinctively hugged her teacher’s arm like a child. Edelgard felt Byleth’s eyes on her and returned the favor. Wait a second… There was someone who possessed the same tonality and spoke out loud. As for her teacher, it’s the very same stare that she had given to the girl earlier! The Adrestian Empire’s princess tightened her hold.

_‘ Are we seriously going to do this again? ‘_

The noble mentally groaned and peered at Zero. She could theorize that it derived from the newcomer. Of course, it wasn’t Zero who spoke. First, it would be strange to make a left-field remark after her short explanation. Second, this woman whipped her head to the side. These actions are not from one that had spoken.

“The hell?” Zero grumbled. She scanned the crowd that had formed around them. “I already thought this kid sharing the same voice as mine was already confusing this idiotic teacher.”

Lo and behold, another woman broke through the civilians. Although her outfit was less flamboyant than Zero’s, the air of an authoritative figure that rivals that of Edelgard’s emitted from the newcomer. The red-head flicked strands of her hair over her shoulder. Just like Zero’s, she too possesses sharp eyes. However, unlike the 19-year-old, her manner of speech and poise struck closer to Byleth’s girlfriend’s personality.

“It seems like there are two individuals who share the same voice as me.”

“No shit.”

“It appears so…”

Byleth felt sweat fly out of her head as she caught the three observing each other. Then, in a small voice, she asked,

“Who are you?”

The female in the white blouse temporarily closed her eyes and chuckled. “How rude of me. I am Mitsuru. It appears that I too am lost.”

And so the teal-haired had no choice but to take on this side quest to send them back to their world. How did they arrive in Fodlan? Both Edelgard and Byleth had no idea. The only description they’ve acquired was a black portal that sucked them in and spat them back out in less than a minute. Nonetheless, they had to convince Rhea and Seteth about their new guests and provide hospitality to their new neighbors. Zero and Mitsuru were grateful for their courteous nature.

Edelgard and the members of the three Houses befriended the two newcomers into the Black Eagles. Despite their first impressions with each other, they quickly got to know each other. Their differences may vary, but they shared various similarities with one another. Even Zero, whose sole mission was to destroy her sisters, used this chance to think back upon an experience that was never gifted to her doorstep. (Though she wouldn’t admit it to their face.)

As for Byleth, it was simply another responsibility tacked to her job. The problem is, she can’t differentiate who’s voice is who in the monastery. Plenty of migraines accompanied her in the following days. It doesn't seem like it'll go away either until she finds a solution to this supernatural phenomena. 

At least she can pick out Zero’s… she knew that Edelgard wasn’t the type to curse like a sailor at two in the morning.


End file.
